Warhammer 40,000: Sector Patmos
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: In the distant Phatmos Sector, Mankind must contend with enemies both within, and without. In the chaotic years of the 41st Millenium.
1. Introduction to Sector Patmos

Sector Patmos.

A sector of space occupied by the Imperium of Man. Its worlds lie in the galactic Eastern Fringe, close to the edge of the territory of the insidious Tau Empire, and is under near constant attack by Xeno's and heretics alike as is most of the Imperium by and large.

This collection of worlds is protected by Imperial Guard regiments drawn up from there worlds. The men and women of these regiments are led by the Lord General Militant, Theodora Indigo.

The sector had its own Battlefleet, Battlefleet Patmos. These ships, of the Imperial Navy, the Adeptus Mechanicus, and Space Marine vessels were collectively led by the eccentric but effective Lord Admiral Yi Han.

In addition, the Sector hosted a convent of the Sisters of Battle; the Order of Defiant Repentance, led by Canoness Indominus. Protected places sacred to the Ecclesiarchy, as much the faithful of the Emperor from those who would dare do harm.

In turn, it was home to nine Space Marine chapters, collectively known as the Fellowship of Repentance. For these Space Marines are descended from those of the Traitor Legions who stood with the Emperor of Mankind during the Horus Heresy, against their Fallen Primarchs. The Chapter Masters of these Chapters collectively referred to themselves as the Prodigal Sons.

The sector is also home to a number of Forge Worlds. Planets of the Tech-Priests, which produce the war machines and weapons of the Imperium of Man, as well as a number of the Adeptus Mechanicus's own Skitarii, cybernetically enhanced warriors that served the Tech-Priests. The Legio Titanica, towering war machines, that require hundreds to crew them, but they can decimate entire armies. As well as providing Knights, smaller scale Titans that require only a single pilot, to the Knight Houses of the sector. The Legio Cybernetica, the Tech Priests purely robotic forces. Led by the ancient Fabricator General, Cynthia Iron-Skin, the Adeptus Mechanicus explores for ancient technology from the Dark Age of Technology, and protect their holdings, as well as those of the Imperium itself from external threats.

Each of these forces is dedicated to protecting Sector Patmos from the alien, the mutant, and the heretic alike.

Among these threats are the Tau Empire. The Sector's closest neighbor, as since the Damocles Crusade, the Empire has made attempts to expand into the Sector. Each time, repelled by the forces of the Sector on whatever planet the Tau Sept of S-Sen'tai sought to conquer for their Greater Good.

The Eldar of Craftworld H'sar, though they provided aid to the Sector from time to time. They were still mistrusted, both for their underhanded methods, disregard for Human life, but most of all the fact that they were aliens. Not helped by the raids perpetrated by their debased kin, the Dark Elves.

The Dark Elder of the Cabal of the Wet Blades, made frequent raids to the rural worlds of Sector Patmos, kidnapping Humans to serve whatever debased desires of their new masters in the Dark City of Commorragh.

The Sector is also periodically under attack by Ork Waaaghs!, and Ork Freebooterz. The warlike green skins pillaging and raiding worlds. Thankfully, only a relatively small number of worlds were conquered altogether, while others still must deal with the infestation of Orkish spores, and Feral Orks.

Then there are the Necrons of the Osirian Dynasty, ancient and implacable robots, based from there Tomb World of Geb. They commanded the other Tomb Worlds in the sector to awake, and strike at random across the myriad worlds of the sector.

Even this Sector has not been spared of the horrors of the extra-galactic Tyranids.

The sector also faces raids from Chaos Space Marines. Particularly from warbands of the original Traitor Legions, there goals mainly being to cause havoc, and badger their Loyalist kin into succumbing to the Ruinous Powers. Only a small handful of the Prodigal Sons Chapters have fallen, though the Prodigal Sons made short work of their fallen brothers.

Last, but definitely least. Was a relatively obscure race on the galactic stage, known as the Dregs by Mankind, but referred to themselves as the Q'yr-Vashad, were enslaved long ago on their homeworld, known to humanity as Dreg's Nest. Known for their rapid breeding and subservient behavior. They made for ideal slaves for the Humans of the Patmos Sector. However, over the millennia since the Emperor integrated the space that would become Patmos. A number of Dreg's have openly rebelled against their Human masters. During the 41st Millennia, many Dreg Cohorts, groupings of independent Dregs, willingly joined with the Tau Empire, submitted themselves to Chaos when such offers were made or allowed themselves to be assimilated by the Tyranids. Though many went their own ways out of the Sector, mistrusting other aliens as much as there former masters. There is at least one independent realm of the Dreg's, known as the Q'yr-Vashad Freeholds. The ultimate goal of these renegades is to liberate their people, and their ancestral homeworld no matters the cost. Despite their immense disadvantage on the greater galactic stage.

For in the grim darkness of the far future... there is only war.


	2. Fields of Nova Verdun

My father told me stories, of ancient times.

Long ago, our planet was a beautiful place. Filled with miles upon miles of farmland, orchards, and the vineyards... they say that vineyards were regarded as a Wonder of the Galaxy, and the wine that was made from the grapes was worth more than gold.

Then the Old Night began... the Age of Strife saw our world ravaged by Xeno raiders. It was not until the Emperor. The Master of Mankind came, and liberated us from this torpor... but alas, we did not get the chance to rebuild our lost glory.

For the Horus Heresy came... and our world was ravaged beyond recognition. But even in this dark hour. Heroes arose, to defend not just my homeworld, but the whole Patmos Sector.

For a band of brothers, those who wore the colors of the Traitor Legions saw reason and defended us from the horrors. When the time came after that Heresy when the Legions were divided, those that remained took up new names, in penance for there father's sins.

The Prodigal Wolves, of the Arch-Traitor himself and his hated Black Legion.

Lords of Ash, of Fulgrim and his Emperor's Children.

Knight's of the Bat, of Conrad Kruze and his Night Lords.

The Sons of Janus, of Perturabo and his Iron Warriors.

Ax Bearers, of Angron and his World Eaters.

Kings of Dusk, of Mortarion and his Death Guard.

Penitent Scions, of Magnus the Red and his Thousand Sons.

Voice of Repentance, of Lorgar and his Word Bearers.

Serpents Bane, of the Twin Primarchs and there Alpha Legion.

Were it not for there bravery, I might not even be born. My name is Lord- General Rollo Unfort... and I still remember the first day, I fought for my homeworld of Nova Verdun.

My father was so proud when I had finished training, and I was so eager to prove myself... naivety, that I will never forgive myself for.

In my first battle, the trenches outside of the capital city of Bastion Défiant were being overrun by Orks. They were brutal... cutting down Imperial Guardsmen younger then even I was with there primitive melee weapons. And men older then my father were slain by there crude ranged weapons.

Fathers and sons, mothers and daughters bleeding in the trenches, and fields of Nova Verdun, clutching in pain at severed limbs. As is the business of the men of Nova Verdun for ten-thousand years. Since our world was remade by the Fellowship of Repentance into a fortress world, this is the lot of my people.

I am ashamed to say... that first day. I broke down into tears. It was only by my father's reassurances and bravery that I was not executed by a Commissar for my cowardice. Every day since that day, I have striven to be even a tenth of the man he was.

But eventually... time caught up with my father. As during a battle, when the insidious Tau Empire sought to break us yet again. The Tau overran our position... and one of those cowardly Xenos. Shot him in the chest with a plasma shot. Our squad was surrounded... and they had the gall to offer a chance at surrender. It even offered to tend to my father's wounds, it was there fault that injury was even there!

But before I could swear to the alien that not only would we not surrender. But that I would be the man to kill him, and whoever else was leading this attack. The Emperor's Angels delivered us.

Specifically, a squad of Prodigal Wolves landed in a drop pod directly behind our would be captors. This distracted the Xeno's long enough, that I drove my bayonet into the throat of there leader.

After that chaos abated. I begged of there Apothecary to tend to my father's wounds... they were beyond his abilities, there Squad Sergeant gave my father last rites, and introduced himself as Alexander. After that, we joined forces and made our way through the Tau forces. Over the course of a month, our forces, along with Space Marines of the Sons of Janus and the Penitent Scions. Launched a counter-attack on the Tau, driving them off-world, their leader was captured... but I was barred my revenge on him.

It was also during this battle that I met the love of my life... my dearest Fleur. As the years ran, we started a family. At least eight sons and daughters altogether.

But alas, happiness does not last long in this galaxy. As during a raid by the Dark Eldar, Fleur was among the captured. The choices that were laid before me, was to either let my beloved be taken by the despicable Xeno's... or to grant her the Emperor's Mercy. I took a Vindicare Assassins sniper rifle... and my shot was true to my mark.

I wept and wailed in a Temple to the Emperor following that battle... I shrieked to the Emperor of what had happened. I went on like this for days, and no one could drag me away from the altar while I screamed of the terrible deed I had committed. I refused to eat, I probably would have died of starvation.

If it were not for the intervention, of Captain Alexander. Yes, the same Space Marine who saved my life years ago.

"Rollo... I know what it means to lose those you love. Almost every man and women who has ever, and will ever live will know loose. And one thing I know for certain is that we cannot lose ourselves to the grief that inevitably comes. We must take that grief, and reforge it into anger, and hatred for those responsible. Hatred for the mutant, the heretic... the alien. It matters not, for revenge is one of the few gifts of the Emperor that survived the Lupercals fall. And that desire is Mankind's greatest weapon against the enemies of the Imperium. Now stand up, dry your tears, and take command of your fate in the Emperor's name."

That tragedy hardened my heart and mind, as, over the years, more than just Ork, Tau and Dark Elder sought to despoil Nova Verdun. But even Dreg Cohorts from there rebel Freehold, and even Traitor Marine Warbands.

For ten thousand years, Nova Verdun has stood tall... but a new darkness has fallen upon our galaxy.

Cadia has been splintered. It's gates swung wide by the Despoiler. I can only hope, that should such a fate befall Nova Verdun. That we stand as tall as they did in there last hours.

The Great Rift has split the galaxy in half, stranding entire worlds from the light of the Astronomicon. All I can do is pray to the Emperor for there deliverance.

But even in this dark hour... I will do my duty. I will guide the sons and daughters of Nova Verdun as the blackened grass is turned red, to defend the worlds of the Patmos Sector. Even as the monsters that plague our galaxy bash against our gates, I will honor my father's memory and the Imperium by keeping this gate shut to all who would dare confront us in combat.

My name is Lord-General Rollo Unfort! Lord-General of the Harbingers of Nova Verdun!

On ne passe pas!

THEY SHALL NOT PASS!


	3. When Titans Rise

Lands Anvil, a Forge World named for the great Magos and technoarchaeologist Arkhan Land.

This world has served as a factory for the might Imperial warmachine, producing everything. From the fairly meek equipment of the soilders of the Imperial Guard. To the imposing and awe-inspring Titan walkers of the Collegia Titanica for millenia. This planet wide factory stands as a bastion of the Adeptus Mechanicus in the Patmos Sector.

But also, it serves as a tempting target for any enemies of mankind looking to aquire the technology and resources of the Imperium.

Mid-way through the fourty-first millenium. The Tau Empire, via there Sept of S-Sen'tai launched an assault on Lands Anvil in an attempt to aquire Imperial warmachines and equipment to reverse enginier, and resources to pillage in the name of there vaunted Greater Good.

But the xeno's were met with stiff resistance, not just by the Titan Legion based on Lands Anvil, the Legio Patmos, and the native Skitarii forces and other military elements directly aligned with the Tech Priests. But Space Marines of the Sons of Janus, the Ax Bearers Chapters and the Penitent Scions, and Imperial Guardsmen of the Patmos 105th Defence Regiment, with reinforcements from the Harbingars of Nova Verdun.

However, inspite of all these forces. The Tau warriors still managed to established a foothold from which they made gueralla raids to probe Imperial defences, keeping the Humans off balance while more and more Tau warriors and war machines landed on the planet.

From the capital of Lands Anvil, the Hive City of Kronus Forge. Fabricator General Cynthia Iron-Skin, the leader of the Adeptus Mechanicus in the Patmos Sector, looked with disgust upon the reports she had been recieving. "No... no... NO!" She said angrily as she threw the papers at her Fabricator Locum, her second in command in frustration.

"Fabricator General, you will maintain your calm." A Space Marine in Librarian garb said. "Do not allow your frustration to blind you."

"An easy sentiment, oh Cheif Librarian of the Penitent Scions. For it is not YOUR responcibility to protect the Omnissiah's greatest bastion in this Sector of the Imperium, Delphis Ithica!" Iron-Skin said, her emotions obvious even with her mechanical voice. "I refuse to allow anything to fall into the filthy hands of the youngling Tau! And yet, even with three Chapters of the Fellowship of Penence, and the Harbinjars of Nova Verdun at our side! We are unable to drive them back!"

"ENOUGH!" Another Space Marine roared. This one wearing Terminator Armor, and his uncovered head showed a third eye, a trait sharred by the Astropaths. "You will not whine to any of my brothers in such a manner!"

"Then provide an answer to this Chapter Master Tria Matia! You are the leader of the Astartes in this matter, and as such an advisor to me!" Iron-Skin said. "So tell me, oh son of Magnus. What vision would you dare to share me?"

Tria took in a deep breath, resisting the urge to kill the Fabricator General for the insults she had thrown at him and by extension his brothers as a whole. "Cynthia Iron-Skin... I have learned of a great warmachine. The first of it's kind."

"No!" Iron-Skin protested. "It is the only one of it's kind, it has only finished construction recently, I dare not risk such a device-"

"Even, if it could tip the tide of battle to protect. As you so modestly put it, 'a bastion of the Omnissiah'. The greatest in Patmos Sector, or did I mishear you?" Tria said snidly to the Fabricator General. "Or would you risk such a war machine falling into the hands of the Tau?"

Cynthia was silent for a moment, her Fabricator Locum then spoke up in binary. "Very well... I will make the preperations." She said reluctantly.

"And be swift. I can sense through my Precognition that the Tau are preparing to field something altogether new." Tria warned.

Over the next week. Iron-Skin and her Tech Priests work feverishly to ready the great war machine. An imence Titan, even for the greatest of the Siege Titans. Unlike it's kin, it's shape more closely resembled that of a great stone statue of a Human, then a temple with arms, legs and city leveling weapons bolted onto it's frame.

The Fabricator Locum spoke to Iron-Skin in binary. "Of course I worry! I labored for over a thousand years on the Doom Titan. And it has only finished construction proper twenty years ago. We've only tested the it's most basic weaponry, and on top of that. Instead of one Princep to pilot, it needs two! And the ones we do have, we haven't done proper testing to see if they can survive the Doom Titan's Machine Spirit!"

The Fabricator Locum spoke in binary, despite the machine language and tone his concern for his mistress was clear. "I only wish for my magnum opus... my greatest offering to the Machine God to endure. To not be squandered." Cynthia said bitterly. "The Doom is the first... and the only one that's ready for war."

Then to her shigrin, Chapter Master Tria Matia approuched her. "Fabricator General. You need to deploy the Doom. NOW." He said harshly.

"The crew is not yet abourd the Doom and-"

"Fabricator General! I have recieved word from the battlefeild that the Tau have deployed a new manner of Ballistic Suit. It looked like another one of there KX139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armour... but then it merged. With a pair of Tau fliers, one of there grav tanks, and one of there light vehicles." Tria said grimly. "And now the Tau are pressing our lines. With this... merged walker serving as a Vanguard of Tau attacks. I do not doubt that the preperations are important... but we need the Doom to ingage this xeno's atrocity."

The Fabricator Locum spoke up in binary. "Perhaps... do you believe the Ordo Xenos would permit us to this walkers wreck?"

"What do you think there responce would be?" Chapter Master Tria said. "Now ready this Titan for war! There's no telling when, or even if the relief from Battlefleet Patmos will arrive. This new threat must be dealt with!"

Several days latter, the Titan, Doom finally walked. Piloted by it's twin Princep's, Talos and Galatea. It took massive steps accross the war scared landscape that had been the war zone between Man and Tau on Lands Anvil. **"XENO VERMIN! IN THE NAME OF THE OMINSSIAH AND THE IMPERIUM! FACE US!"** Both Princep's roared over the Titan's external speakers.

The morale of the Imperial's who saw this great machine soared, bolstering there valor. While the Tau put faith into the combined Ballistic walker suit. **"Gua'laa! Your Titan is an undeniable menace!"** The Tau pilot of the combined suit said. **"But even the greatest armaments of your dying Imperium is no match for the Greater Good! Your armies can barely stand agianst a modified KX139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armour, and other vehicles, modified to offer there combined power, and greating mobility to this suit!"**

**"THE IMPERIUM HAS ENDURED WORSE THEN UPSTART XENO'S! FOR EVERY LIFE LOST ON THIS WORLD! YOU SHALL PAY THAT BLOODY DEBT ONE-HUNDRED AND THEN ONE-THOUSAND FOLD!"** Then the Doom raised one of it's immence legs. **"FOR THE EMPEROR!"**

The modified Supremacy Armour suit, though smaller then the Titan it faced by far. As it's model was designed specifically to handle Imperial Knight's and Tyranid creatures of comparable size. And thus was barely as big as the Titan's hands. However despite the obvious disparity in size, thanks to it's joining with it's complementary vehicles. It had advanced speed.

Which it used to dodge the falling foot's crushing force. **"RUN! BUT YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE YOUR DOOM ALIEN FEINDS!"** The Doom Titan then fired off it's weapon, imence rocket launchers roaring, and gatling guns as it trudged after the the combined suit.

However, in addition to the suits surprising speed. It also possessed the Tau's infamously advanced weaponry. Which allowed it to effectivly manage most of the Titan's weaponry.

This fight went on as the Doom Titan fired it's weapons, following after the combined suit. It's every step shaking the ground, and it's weapons maring the land, barly damaging the fast moving suit.

Eventually however, the suit blidly ran into the battle lines beloning to the Sons of Janus Space Marines. And with it's focus on the Doom Titan, it was caught off guard by the Space Marines, and was damaged by the Marines anti tank weapons. **"Monsters! All of you!"** The suits pilot said angrily as the Sons of Janus ruthlessly executed captured Tau forces.

The Doom Titan's Princep's laughed. **"We endure the monsters that you fear the most. We stand stalwert agianst the nightmares that haunt your cowardly dreams. The deadlier the prey, the terrible our resolve, the more we honor the Emperor of Mankind."** The Titan took steps towards the downed Tau battle suit.** "This harsh galaxy breeds the savage... and we stand all ways on the edge of extinction. The galaxy wails in pain, as it has for millenia longer then your weakling kind has polluted the stars. We fought monsters... and we became them!"** The Titan then raised it's foot agian. **"Someday... the Emperor shall arise from the Golden Throne, and finally end the destructive conflicts that we have fought for ten-thousand years. We know not when... but we know that the Tau will not be there to mar our ascendancy!"**

Thus the Titan crushed the Tau suit under it's foot. **"PUSH. FORWARD!"**

The Tau were driven off in a week after this crushing blow. There were few survivors, as Battlefleet Patmos, only ariving after the suits destruction. Managed to decimate seventy perecent of the attacking fleet.

"Well, I must say." Chapter Master Tria said after the seige had been lifted. "Your Doom Titan is an impressive ediface. It would be foolish to deny that much."

"Indeed..." Cynthia said. "Might I make a bold suggestion?"

"In what regard Fabricator General?" Chapter Master Tria asked.

"There are more Doom Titan's nearing full completion. I prepose, that when they are fully ready for combat... we strike at the worlds of the S-Sen'tai Sept, and take there lands for Emperor and Imperium!" Cynthia said, ambitiously clenching her fist.

"That may might be possible... but unless I have misheard, the Imperium is attempting to keep the peace with these Xeno's, to better focus on the greater Enemies of Man across the galaxy. I do not doubt that war could flair up anew from this action. And this is action would be met with ire by the High Lords of Terra." Chapter Master Tria said.

"Perhaps... or, we could scare the Tau. Show the xeno's that agianst Mankinds military might, there Greater Good is nothing to the Emperor's might! And perhaps... even take them as vassels?" The Fabricator General said.

Chapter Master Tria rubbed his chin. "That... might be worth the risk. But take heed, where the Tau lack in brute strength, and experiance in war as Humanity is. They more then make up with in terms of speed and there advanced plasma technology. Not to mention it's likely that, if they believe the survivors. They might work on creating counter measures agianst your Doom Titans." He explained.

"We shall put this matter to Governor Byzantium when we next meet with him." Fabricator General Cynthia Iron-Skin said. "This matter is over, and you and your fellows may depart."


	4. Osiran Dynasty

At the dawn of the 41st Millenia. A strange phenomenon gripped the worlds of Sub-Sector Anubis. As Necrons, ancient robots from long, long before the rise of the Imperium of Man, awoke on almost every world across this Sub-Sector.

With its parent Sector, Patmos distracted by matters without. The Necrons managed to seize the worlds of Sub-Sector Anubis. Capturing numerous planets, including several Forge Worlds.

However, typically Necrons would eradicate all life on a planet down to the microscopic bacteria. However, rather than doing this. The Osiran Dynasty allowed the surviving Humans to live under there rule.

For generations. The Necrons of the Osiran Dynasty brainwashed the Humans that survived the overthrow of Imperial authority, into believing that Phaeron Am'maan-Rea. And by extension, the Osiran Dynasty that he led, were, in fact, the ultimate gift of the Emperor of Mankind to humanity. Advanced robots designed in the image of the Necrons to fight aliens and the servants of Chaos alike.

Under his unorthodox gambit, the Osiran Dynasty established it's own kingdom in Sub-Sector Anubis. With its human's serving as a slave caste for the Osiran Necrons. Even managing to create there own private Imperial Guard Regiments, and there own Imperial designed ships to supplement the Necrons forces.

When the Patmos Sector finally took notice of what had happened to Sub-Sector Anubis. They attempted to take back the Sub-Sector but found their efforts stymied by not only the eldritch technologies of the Necrons but the numbers and firepower that the commandeered Imperial ships provided.

Only through the vigilance of Battle Fleet Patmos bottling the Osiran Dynasty within Sub-Sector Anubis are these primeval robots held back. Over half of the Battle Fleet had been stationed at these keys systems, both for patrolling the systems directly near the occupied Sub-Sector to prevent incursions by the Osiran ships. With other battle groups stationed in nearby Imperial systems to provide reinforcements to those defending battle groups.

Little was known about what exactly went on in Sub-Sector Anubis. Until the Eldar of Craftworld H'sar offered the usage of there web ways to the Inquisition.

Out of one of these portals stepped a man, with a high-crowned, wide-brimmed black hat that bore the sigil of The Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition, and a poncho with the same design. On his hips, were a pair of bolt pistols. "Officially kind of ya' Farseer Almon." The Inquisitor said with a drawl as his party exited the portal. "But why even do this?"

"Because Inquisitor Silver... what our oldest enemy has done to your people. Must be seen to be believed." The Farseer said.

"I ain't afraid of corpses." Inquisitor Silver said confidently.

"No... that would be a mercy, compared to what is happening. In this world, that your kind refers to as Du'at Primaris. And on inhabited planets across this Sub-Sector." The Farseer said grimly. "Nor would you believe the full extent of what is happening if I were to tell you. No... you must behold the full extent of the Osiran Dynasty's depravity."

"Fair enough." Inquisitor Silver agreed, as indeed. The Inquisition's official policy with Eldar was to destroy them as a potential threat on principle, with the only exceptions researching into the Ruinous Powers or the Necrons.

"We will reactivate this portal in one week by your species reckoning. And Inquisitor... I hope that somehow... your Emperor can gird you for what is in store for you." Almon then departed, closing the web way gate behind him.

"Like I need luck from a Xeno. Tech-Priests, you got your equipment ready?" Inquisitor Silver said to a pair of Tech-Priests.

"We have names you know Inquisitor. I'm Talos, and that's my sister Galatea." Talos said in annoyance.

"And why did I get stuck with you two?" Inquisitor Silver said.

"Because we volunteered for this mission," Galatea said, just as crotchety as her brother. "Among other things. The Fabricator General wants to... explore the Necron technology."

"You do realize that's techno-heresy right?" Inquisitor Silver said.

"We're very much aware of that... we'll only take deactivated samples with us. Besides, your Ordo Xeno's, not Ordo Machinum. So your only concern should be the aliens themselves. Not what the Adeptus Mechanicus does... or I could be wrong." Talos said. "Let's just get this mission underway."

"We'll keep to the shadows, and make our way to the main complex of this Osirian Dynasty." Inquisitor Silver said. Several hours later, they arrived at a small village. "Any ideas on how to get help? The hat and poncho kind of give me away."

Talos and Galatea looked at each other in disbelief. "Put. Away. The clothes." They said in unison. "Give them... to us!"

Reluctantly, Inquisitor Silver agreed. He went into the village, but found the native Human's skittish, while the Necron Warriors kept a wary eye on him.

Eventually, he encountered a young woman with long black hair. Green eyes, a flowing white dress, milk-white skin... and a feeling of unease and hostility. That even an Inquisitor of Silver's caliber could not ignore in himself. "Hello, you look lost. Do you need help?" She said kindly to the stranger.

"I... I need directions to the planetary capital." Inquisitor Silver said.

"Oh, for the Festival of Ascension?" The woman asked innocently.

"Y-Yes! It's my first time coming here and... and some friends and I would like to see the Festival of Ascension." Inquisitor Silver said, doing his best to sound like he was merely a tourist.

"Well, there's a transport leaving for the Citadel of Am'maan-Rea in a few minutes. You can catch that if you hurry." The woman said. "My name is Elizabeth by the way, what's yours?"

"Just call me Silver, miss now I've got to run." He then grabbed Talos and Galatea and ran for the transport. It was cramped, weird-smelling, and absolutely no personal space. Not too dissimilar to public transit systems on any given Hive World.

Several days later, the transport arrived at the Citadel of Am'maan-Rea. "Sweat Omnissiah... I thought we'd never get here." Talos said in relief.

"Let us see if we can get an audience with this Phaeron Am'maan-Rea." Galatea said as she aided her brother in recovering his wits.

Silver then saw a shuttlecraft, from it, exited the young woman, Elizabeth who told him about the transport in the first place. She was greeted by some Necron Warriors who knelt to her as she spoke to a Necron Immortal. "Wait... there's the Blank I told you about."

"Hmm... Necrons do turn Blanks into Necron Pariahs... I believe I have already deduced the Eldar's concern, but I would wish to see this in person." Galatea said.

The party then followed Elizabeth to a square. Where people were selling goods and dancing in honor of the Festival of Ascension. Eventually, they found a place where Elizabeth and many other humans like her were standing. While a Necron Overlord oversaw the events.

"Attention! Citizens of Du'at Primaris! The time for the Ascension is coming! Find a good view of the square for the event." The Overlord said.

"Think we should get front row seats?" Inquisitor Silver asked.

"Hmm... that might be prudent." Talos said with curiosity for whatever the 'Ascension' was. Eventually, the Ascension began in earnest.

"Rejoice!" The Necron Overlord said grandly. "For by the permission of the Emperor. He who sits upon the Golden Throne. You who have been chosen... to ascend!" He said as four pylon structures rose up from around the square where the Blanks were standing. Green lightning arced between them before striking at the Blanks. "Become like the greatest of the Emperor's servants! Become! OSIRAN!"

As the arced lightning struck at the Blanks, they slowly but surely turned into robotic figures. Whereas normally, when the Necrons took Human Blanks, Human's born without a proper presence in the Warp. They were remade into Pariah's, robotic abominations of Necron technology and Human physiology. While this is indeed what is happening, under normal circumstances the Pariah would resemble the skeletal robot forms of there new masters.

However... these Pariah's retained their Human appearances. Or were modified to be more physically appealing to the human eye. "Sweat, Mother of the Emperor." Inquisitor Silver said in shock.

"I... do not believe it. Not only... have we beholden the creation of Pariahs. But we now know what drove the haughty Eldar to bring this to our attention." Talos said.

"There... there breeding Pariahs! That has to be what is going on!" Galatea said.

Then, to Inquisitor Silver's surprise. Elizabeth, now a Pariah took notice of him and walked towards him. "Hello, again Silver." She said, her warm voice replaced by a mechanical tone. "Are you honored to have known me before I was remade as an immortal, undying servant of the Emperor?"

"Lady... my companions and I are the only real servants of the Emperor on this rock." Inquisitor Silver said spitefully as he pulled out a pair of concealed bolt guns. "All I see is heresy!"

That was when the Necrons officially took notice of Inquisitor Silver and the Tech-Priests. "Okay... if we survive this. I should note that drawing a gun in the middle of a hostile alien city might not be the best idea." Talos noted.

"Agreed brother," Galatea said as they returned Inquisitor Silvers hat and poncho. "No point in secrecy now, is there my lord?"

"An Inquisitor of the Heretic Imperium!" The Necron Overlord bellowed. "SEIZE-" Then without warning, his head flew off. Inquisitor Silver saw the Harlequin that delivered the cut.

"Come, Inquisitor! We must away from this dreadful place!" The Harlequin said as a number of her fellows emerged from the crowd. Causing chaos for the Necron forces. She guided Inquisitor Silver and the Tech-Priests to a Starweaver vehicle.

"I'll give credit," Talos said as the anti-gravity transport flew off. "As much as I dislike xeno-tech on principle. At least it's not as cramped as the transport we were in before."

"And I struck gold!" Galatea said, showing off that, in the confusion. She had somehow knocked out and stuffed Elizabeth into a sack.

"Why would you bring such an abomination with you?" The Harlequin asked.

"Just let it go Xeno." Inquisitor Silver said. "The Adeptus Mechanicus has been, and always will be iconoclasts in the Imperium."

"That's not even what that word means Inquisitor." Talos corrected.

"Look, they always march to the beat of there drum, alright!" Inquisitor Silver said. "Besides... it's rare to capture, for lack of a better word. A 'Live' Necron, and a Pariah... well that's just gravy."

However, inside of the main tomb complex of Phaeron Am'maan-Rea. The ancient Necron brooded. "Word will spread to those who lead the Imperium... they will muster their legions... it will take time, however... time that can be spent. Bleeding our immediate enemies, take as much land as we can manage! Muster the fleets! Muster my armies! So commands Phaeron Am'maan-Rea! We shall not be denied our right to rule the stars as we were in eons past!"


	5. Legacy of Wolves

It was an especially cold and bitter in the capital city of the Patmos sector. The Hive World of Byzantius Primaris. It was the Eve of Sanguinala, the Feast Day of the Primarch Sanguinious. The Primarch of the Blood Angels who gave his life to save the Emperor of Mankind from Horus himself.

In this city, a few Prodigal Wolves. Space Marines descended from the genetic stock of the Arch-Traitor himself gathered together. "I don't see why we must do this." One of the Marines complained.

"Come on Alexander, don't tell me you never enjoyed a Sanguinala Pagent in your youth." Another Marine said.

"My homeworld is Crucible," Alexander said Crucible was a Death World where many of the Chapters of the Fellowship of Penance drew recruits into there Chapters. Among other primitive or war-torn worlds.

"The point is, our Chapter has done this since the end of the Heresy." Another Marine said. "And our squad has been given the honor of putting this pageant together. Do you have any idea how rare it is for squads from the 9th Pack to do this? Especially one as newly promoted from the Scout Company as we were?"

"Very well," Alexander said in resignation. Eventually, he and his Battle-Brothers got into costume. "I am just grateful that none of us play the role of our Fallen Father."

"That's one of my favorite bits." The squad Sargeant said. "They take the absolute worst criminal in the year. Have them turned into a Servitor, and they play the role... and they die at the Emperor's hands."

Alexander said nothing as he donned a replica of Sanguinous's Death Mask. The curtain rose, and the audience clapped in anticipation of the spectacle.

"Sanguinous... my brother." The Servitor portraying Horus said. "Surely thou can see with thine own eyes. The Emperor is weak, battered, broken, and cowed before the might of the Ruinous Powers! Join me, and with the power of Chaos! We shall end this destructive conflict! And at long last. We shall take our rightful place, as rulers of this galaxy!"

"Know this, Horus Lupercal. Whom I once called brother with pride, who taught me the ways of war when the Emperor found me amidst the radioactive desert's of Baal." Alexander said. "I will not follow you into damnation. Nor will I allow our labors to be in vain to the service of the Dark Powers! No! I shall fight thee if only to spare our father the grief he would endure by putting you down!" Unfortunately, the battle was nowhere near as epic as when Sanguinous and Horus dueled on the bridge of the Vengeful Spirit in the final hours of the Horus Heresy.

Alexander and the Servitor traded less than a dozen blows before Alexander, in his role as the Primarch of the Blood Angels fell dead. Much to the shock and disbelief of the audience. Then into the scene, ran the Emperor of Mankind. Or rather, the Chapter Master of the Prodigal Wolves in costume as the Emperor.

"NOOOOO!" The Chapter Master roared in anguish. Then the Servitor started assaulting its counterpart. The Chapter Master completely ignoring props that the mindwiped criminal was throwing at him, and he was to busy lamenting the 'death' of Alexander. Eventually, as the audience fury reached a fever pitch. Another actor charged onto the stage.

"HOLD! Where I fall, ten more shall take my place! And one hundred each of them! So strike me down! I am the harbinger!" Ollanius Pius said, defiantly pointing his gun at Horus. He made a quick strike, wounding the fallen Warmaster.

But then he was quickly swatted aside. This sight enraged the Emperor. "For the Imperium! For Humanity! FOR SANGUINIOUS!" The Emperor then charged and tore the Servitor to shreds. Then there was a bright light, symbolizing the destruction of Horus's soul. Then when the light stopped. The Chapter Master was replaced with a puppet, closer resembling his modern form.

Later on, the Space Marines pf the Prodigal Wolves met up. "Well... you could have done better oh Alpha Wolf."

"I thought I conveyed the Emperor well." The Alpha Wolf said.

"Well yes my lord, but you were extremely bombastic!" Alexander said. "I do not doubt that the Emperor was shocked. But I doubt he wept so loudly."

"And the monologing while 'Horus' was pelting you with firecrackers." A second Marine said. "I must say, with respect. That you were a ham up there."

The Alpha Wolf just laughed heartily. "Come on brothers. The Emperor calls us to enjoy this day!"

"That brings me to a question," Alexander said. "Why do we commemorate the last great misdeed of our fallen Primarch."

"Consider it, a reminder of how we have come since our forebearers forswore the Fallen Primarchs. And made our paths in the Emperor's name." The Alpha Wolf then raised a mug. "A toast, to the Emperor! And to the fallen!"

The other Prodigal Wolves raised their mugs in agreement.


	6. Knights of the Bat

On the Hive-World of Gotha Prime, the planet had been ravaged by millennia of toxic sludge and other pollutants. However, life persisted. Human life within the continent-sized cities. Though as anywhere else in this dark time, it is far from safe. Crime and heresy run rampant from pole to pole. With the Adeptus Arbites, the enforcers of Imperial law and order across the Imperium of Man, overwhelmed by the sheer scope of Gotha's unlawful elements. With the planets Enforcers being almost as bad as the criminals they were sworn to protect the law-abiding citizenry against.

Though as a strange boon. This makes the planet an ideal recruitment world for the Knights of the Bat. A Chapter of Space Marines descended from the Traitor Primarch, Konrad Curze. These superhuman soldiers also used this internally beleaguered world as training, to keep their skills sharp, and to test there aspirants against the assorted cults and gangs.

Which brings us to our story. Deep within the bowels of Hive Chiroptera's Undercity. A group of Gangers wearing gaudily bright green, purple, red, and white makeup. There were laughing in a high pitch as they ran. "Run little dregs! For the Knight of the Bat come for your lives!" The voice of a Knight of the Bat echoed.

The Gangers, however, did not take the threat seriously. They just continued that inhuman laughter as they ran from the voice. "Despair... for your judgment has arrived." A second Knight of the Bat said.

However, this hunt was short-lived as the black and yellow armored Space Marines found something peculiar. As they got closer, they heard las fire, and the Ganger's laughing turned into shrieks.

"Interesting... I wasn't aware that the Squires were here." A third Knight of the Bat said.

"There aren't, there supposed to be further on ahead." The first Knight of the Bat said.

They then found the Gangers in question. There was a pile of blood, gore, and mangled body parts. With the notable exception of there killer.

"Who are you? And why have you interfered in the business of the Knights of the Bat?" The second Knight of the Bat asked of a young man standing over the scene of carnage.

"These... VERMIN. Slaughtered everyone I cared about." The young man said. "They deserved, NO MERCY!" He said venomously.

"You are right... but still. You interfered in our operation. And yet..." The first Knight of the Bat said. "Have you had any prior training in the ways of combat boy?"

"This is Gotha Prime. Nobody gets a real choice in that." The as-yet-unnamed man said.

"And what is your name?" The second Knight of the Bat said.

"Bruce... Bruce Vayne." He said.

And thus began the legend of Bruce Vayne. As the days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned in years, years turned into decades, and decades turned to centuries. The legend of Vayne, known by the epithet 'The Vengeful Shadow', and the 'Dread Knight of Gotha Prime'. grew and grew until not just his homeworld of Gotha Prime knew his vicious reputation.

As the long years passed, Vayne fought across the Patmos Sector. From the blackened battlefields of Nova Verdun. To the ever-churning factories of Land's Anvil. To the great towering fungal towers of Hrosha Secundus. And even the capital of the Patmos Sector, Byzantius Primaris itself. And everywhere he went, even the most elusive and cunning of Mankinds many enemies, alien, mutant, and heretic alike were hunted down with ruthless efficiency. Leaving naught but mutilated corpses as proof that such plottings were even in the making.

Vayne's name and legend was spoken of in hushed whispers across the Imperium, becoming one of many stories that people hoped were mere rumors.

Eventually, Vayne would become the Grand Master of the Knights of the Bat in time for the galaxy to behold the Fall of Cadia and the creation of the Cicatrix Maladictum. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
